I'm Sorry 2
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Kaito sudah mati. Taito ingat hal itu. Sudah setahun, dan Taito sudah menerima hal itu. Namun, pertemuannya dengan pemuda bersurai dark blue yang mirip dengan sang kakak membuat Taito kembali menyakini kalau Kaito masih hidup.


Sudah setahun sejak kematian Kaito Shion. Pagi itu Taito melangkah gontai ke sekolahnya. Melangkah dengan pelan bagai tidak ada gairah, itulah Taito Shion sejak setahun lalu.

Bruak!

Taito terjungkal ke belakang. "I-ittai," ringisnya sambil mengusap pelan belakang kepalanya.

"Su-sumimasen. Daijobu desu ka?" orang yang menabrak Taito itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu Taito berjalan.

"Lain kali ha-" ucapan Taito terputus ketika melihat siapa cowok yang menabraknya, "Kaito?"

"Oi! Kaito! Kau mau dimarahi Karasuma-sensei lagi atau apa, sih?!" seorang pemuda bersurai merah berlari dengan napas terengah-engah ke arah si pemuda dark blue.

Iris merkuri si surai merah beralih pada Taito. "Apa Kaito menabrakmu tadi? Gomenasai, dia memang sedikit ceroboh," ujar pemuda itu meminta maaf.

Sang pemuda hendak membawa si cowok dark blue pergi, namun Taito mencegatnya.

"Matte," ucapnya, "si-siapa namanya tadi?"

"Akabane Kaito, kakakku," ujar si iris merkuri datar, "ayo, Kaito! Yang lain sudah menunggu!"

Mereka berdua menjauh. Taito menatap punggung si cowok dark blue sampai benar-benar menghilang. Dirinya lupa kalau sebentar lagi ia terlambat.

-Im.Sorry.2-

"Hmm?" Akaito menatap adik bungsunya dengan tatapan datar, "Kaito? Apa kau lupa kalau Kaito sudah meninggal setahun lalu?"

"I know it!" Taito mengebrak meja, "tapi tadi pagi itu pasti benar-benar Kaito-nii. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Suaranya juga sama persis!"

"Dan kau juga melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, kalau Kaito ikut meledak bersama puncak Tokyo Tower setahun lalu!" balas Akaito sengit.

Taito menyerah. Berdebat dengan Akaito sama saja dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk hidup selama 10 tahun. Rasanya lama banget!

"Tapi aku yakin, Kaito-nii masih hidup diluar sana," gumamnya lagi.

"Berhentilah, Taito."

"Weeek!"

-Im.Sorry.2-

"Ngg?" Karma memperhatikan sang kakak angkat yang hanya duduk diam di pojok kelas 3E. "Doushita no, Kaito?" tanyanya.

Kaito menggeleng. "Aku hanya lagi bingung aja," ucapnya.

"Tentang anak yang tadi pagi?" tebakan Karma tepat sasaran.

Kaito mengangguk. "Entah kenapa, aku sangat familiar sama wajah anak itu," ujar Kaito lagi.

"Haaah~" Karma memperhatikan wajah Kaito intens, "ah, aku lupa kalau kamu memang hilang ingatan. Bisa jadi anak itu memang sangat berarti bagimu. Apa perlu kuminta Karasuma-sensei untuk membantu?"

Kaito menggeleng lagi. "Nggak apa-apa, kok," ucapnya sendu.

Nada bicara Kaito berubah. Karma sangat menyadari hal itu. Ingatannya kembali melayang dimana ketika siang hari ketika Karma iseng main ke Tokyo Tower dengan Nakamura Rio dan Asano Gakushuu, ia menemukan Kaito terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dekat Tokyo Tower yang puncaknya di lahap api.

Gakushuu menyarankan agar mereka membawanya ke ambulans dekat Tokyo Tower. Namun entah kesambet apa, Karma memilih untuk membawanya ke rumah dan mengontak dokter pribadinya. Karma agak khawatir ketika Kaito bangun, pemuda itu malah hilang ingatan. Ia hanya mengingat nama panggilannya; Kaito.

Maka, orangtua Karma--yang setuju untuk merawat Kaito--mengganti namanya dengan nama Akabane Kaito.

"Oi, Karma! Ajak Kaito kesini, donk!" teriak Terasaka dari jauh.

"Nanti, ah!" balas Karma.

Sebenarnya Karma ingin meninggalkan Kaito sendirian dirumah--ini kan khusus anak-anak 3E--, namun entah kenapa hari ini Kaito ngeyel ingin ikut Karma. Maka, mau nggak mau Karma memperbolehkannya--salahkan sang ortu yang bilang ini bagus untuk ingatan si dark blue.

-Im.Sorry.2-

Taito menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Daritadi ia browsing di toogle, mencari kemungkinan selamat dari ledakan bom jarak dekat. Sayangnya, semua mengatakan kemungkinan selamat dari hal itu tidak ada alias 0%.

"Argh! Aku yakin aku bertemu Kaito-nii tadi!" erangnya kesal.

"Diamlah, Taito!" Terdengar bentakan Akaito dari kamar di sampingnya, "aku mencoba untuk tidur sekarang!"

Taito membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. "Aku yakin Akaito-nii salah. Kamu gak mati, kan, Kaito-nii?" gumamnya.

-Im.Sorry.2-

"Karma,"

Karma menoleh--dalam artian membalik wajahnya ke belakang dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengan kepala terbalik. "Oh, Kaito? Doushita no?" tanyanya datar.

"Boleh masuk?" tanya Kaito hati-hati.

"Terserah," ucap si surai merah datar.

Kaito melangkah ke arah Karma, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Nee, sebenarnya dulu aku kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun?" tanya Kaito.

Karma menatap Kaito intens. Si surai merah menghela napas. "Ingat saat kubilang puncak Tokyo Tower meledak?" tanyanya balik.

Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku dan kedua temanku menemukanmu di dekat tempat ledakan--hanya berjarak 2 meter dari kaki Tokyo Tower. Seharusnya kami membawamu ke ambulans, karena kau tahu, seluruh pakaianmu gosong entah karena apa. Namun aku malah membawamu ke sini--rumahku--," ujar Karma, "sumimasen."

Kaito terbengong.

-Im.Sorry.2-

Paginya hari minggu. Taito memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam selimutnya--

"Taito! Ke Tokyo Voca Land, yuk!"

\--kalau Akaito nggak mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Taito beringsut, memilih ikut dengan Akaito. Jalan-jalan ke Tokyo Voca Land mungkin bisa membuat pikirannya relax sejenak. Lagian, sebentar lagi akan ujian kelulusan!

Sampai di Tokyo Voca Land, si cowok dark red mengajak Taito untuk bermain di arena yang banyak menguji ardenalin. Taito menyukainya. Juga, Kaito.

Lagi-lagi teringat Kaito, Akaito tersenyum miris dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Taito, mau naik arena yang mana?" Akaito menghapus lamunannya dan bertanya pada Taito.

Namun Taito diam.

"Taito?" Akaito menoleh pada adiknya.

"Itu," Taito menunjuk apa yang dilihatnya.

Akaito menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Taito. Cowok dark red itu terdiam.

-Im.Sorry.2-

"Mau naik yang mana dulu?" Karma menatap beberapa arena yang berada di depannya, kemudian kembali menatap Kaito.

"Yang mana, ya?" Kaito tampak bingung memilih.

Tanpa sadar, netra dark blue milik Kaito menangkap sosok 2 remaja yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Hee? Itu anak yang kemarin, kan?" Karma berkata lebih dulu sebelum Kaito sempat bicara, "setelah kuperhatikan lagi, dia mirip denganmu."

"Souka?" tanya Kaito.

Karma mengangguk. "Kemarin aku lupa menanyakan namanya, sih," ujar Karma datar, "oooi!!! Yang kemarin ditabrak Kaito!!!"

2 pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Karma. Si dark purple berlari ke arah mereka, sementara si dark red mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ah, kamu yang kemarin itu, kan?" tanya si dark purple.

"Mhm," ucap Karma, "aku lupa menanyakan namamu--namamu siapa? Aku Akabane Karma."

"Taito Shion," si surai dark purple memperkenalkan diri, "yang dibelakangku itu kakakku, Akaito Shion."

"Halo," sapa Akaito datar.

"T-taito? A-akaito?" gumam Kaito pelan.

"Hmm?" Karma menoleh ke arah Kaito, "doushita no, Kaito?"

"ARGH!" Kaito memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit.

"Kaito!" seru Karma khawatir.

Kaito terjatuh. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Tiba-tiba Akaito mengangkat Kaito di punggungnya. "Rumahku dekat sini. Seenggaknya kalau dia pingsan, kita punya obat," ujar Akaito cepat.

Karma mengangguk.

Sementara Kaito bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Akaito-nii? Taito?" lalu kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

-Im.Sorry.2-

"Jadi, dia benar-benar saudara kalian?" Karma menatap duo Shion di depannya dengan tatapan intens.

Akaito dan Taito mengangguk bersamaan. "Kaito berusaha menjinakkan bom yang terpasang di lift Tokyo Tower waktu itu. Sayangnya, sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya, bom itu meledak," ujar Akaito sendu, "kukira Kaito benar-benar meninggal saat itu."

"Yah, itu salahku juga, sih," Karma menggaruk tengkuknya, "harusnya kubawa dia ke ambulans waktu itu. Tapi malah kubawa ke rumahku."

Mereka bertiga sama-sama diam. "Kamu yakin Kaito-nii bakalan baik-baik aja?" tanya Taito akhirnya.

"Sepupuku pernah hilang ingatan juga," ucap Karma datar, "lalu ketika dia bertemu dengan pacarnya, hal yang terjadi pada Kaito terjadi padanya. Lalu ketika dia sadar, dia mengingat kami semua."

"Bagaimana kalau hal itu nggak terjadi pada Kaito-nii?"

Pertanyaan Taito bagai tikaman pisau bagi Akaito.

"Kita lihat dulu," ucap Karma.

Akaito sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Karma. Ya, hanya sedikit.

"Nggh, ah."

Ketiga cowok beda warna iris itu sontak menoleh ke arah orang yang mereka bicarakan barusan; Kaito.

Iris dark blue itu terbuka perlahan.

"Nggh, Akaito-nii, Taito?" ucapnya pelan.

Akaito dan Taito saling berpandangan, kemudian kembali menatap Kaito. "Kaito, berapa tanggal lahirmu?" tanya Akaito memastikan.

"17 Februari," ucap cowok dark blue itu pelan.

Sontak Akaito dan Taito sama-sama memeluk Kaito erat. "Kaitoooo!!" seru mereka senang.

"Ch-chotto. Bom waktu itu, kemudian ledakan, lalu..." Taito meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kaito sebelum cowok itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yang penting sekarang kamu sudah kembali, okay?" gumam Taito, "aku senang kamu menepati janjimu."

Kaito tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian ia melirik Karma yang tersenyum hangat di depannya. "Orangtuaku pasti senang kalau kau kembali ke keluargamu. Tapi seenggaknya, menginaplah di rumah kami semalam lagi," ajak Karma ramah.

Kaito mengangguk. "Akaito-nii dan Taito boleh ikut?" tanyanya.

Karma balik mengangguk. "Doumo," ucapnya.

 **~END~**

 **yhaaa! Husbando ku tercintah gak jadi mati~ /mulaigaje**

 **ini chap terakhir, lho. moga-moga kalian suka :)**

 **Vocaloid x Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **ada omake di bawah :)**

 **~OMAKE~**

"Oi! Cepat dong!" Taito memanggil Kaito yang sedang mengobrol dengan Karma.

Kemarin malam mereka menginap di rumah Karma. Dan sekarang, saatnya untuk pulang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak melupakan apapun?" tanya Karma memastikan.

Kaito menggeleng. "Sudah kuingat semua. Termasuk kau," Kaito menatap Karma, "Neko Shiota."

"Kau ini," Karma menghela napas dan tersenyum sinis, "jadi, apa yang kau mau?"

"Hapus seluruh dataku di dalam kelompok kita. Laporkan pada ketua bahwa aku sudah menggiring korban terakhir dan ikut mati karena ledakan itu," pinta Kaito dingin.

"Baiklah. Akan kukatakan nanti. Kau bisa bunuh aku jika saudara-saudaramu ataupun dirimu ketahuan oleh mereka," ucap Karma.

"Deal!"

Karma kembali ke mobilnya, kemudian melambai pada trio Shion sebelum pulang ke rumah.

 **~totally END~**


End file.
